


Knitting Loves Crochet

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Imagine you’re the reason Raphael knits….





	Knitting Loves Crochet

You were struggling through yet another hat as you muttered to yourself angry comments about how if you ever caught the S.O.B. that was licking the icing off the poptarts you were gonna kill’em.

Raph walked by furrowing his brow looking at you.

“Hey, uh, Y/N, whaddya doin?” he asked.

“Knitting,” you grunted yanking the thread much harder than necessary. Of course you wouldn’t need to yank anything if you’d just make a center pull ball like Splinter taught you but you needed to stab something that couldn’t scream so you just started knitting from the skein.

“Why?” was his only response.

“Because SOMEBODY keeps licking the damn icing off the poptarts,” you complained, “And I’m angry but master says I can’t always channel my anger through violence,” ending with a huff and tiny tantrum as you realize you dropped a stitch.

Throwing the work down you stand up and start to storm off when Raph picks up your work and tries to continue where you left off.

“What are you doing?!” you nearly shriek. “That’s mine!”

“You tossed it!” he yelled back. “I was gonna come back!” you replied.

“No you weren’t. You only want it because I do!”

“Ugh!” you roar in frustration snatching your work from him but he didn’t let go and it ripped.

Shocked, you whispered, “You ripped it…”

“It was your fault!”

You were cocking back to throw the first punch when, “Enough!” came Splinters voice, “both of you, sit down.”

“But mast-” you both started.

“Sit down!” he commanded again and you both assumed something like lotus pose on the floor in front of him.

“You both need to learn self-control and discipline,” he scolded pointing at each of you in turn. You gave Raph a mean look and folded you arms turning away.

Splinter placed a large ball of yarn between you. He gave Raphael your needles and Raph shot you a smug look. You purse your lips eyes flashing with jealousy but you said nothing. Then Splinter hands you a wooden hook.

“Master, how do I knit with one needle?” your tone more confused than angry.

“You don’t. You crochet,” he instructed setting a book between you and Raph called “Knitting Loves Crochet” .

Raphael gives you and uncomfortable look his cheeks darkening slightly. You watch Splinter’s retreating form in confusion.

“I expect a pair of socks by tomorrow,” is his parting statement and you suck your teeth with a sigh.

“This is all your fault,” you grumble picking up one end of the yarn and shoulder checking Raphael as you did. He pushed you back with a warning look then frowned at the yarn, not knowing where to start.

With a dramatic sigh, “Here,” you pout holding out your hand for the needles. “Let me show you how to cast-on the first row.”


End file.
